Jaskinia, podziemia i odnowiona miłość
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 9 'Szef: ' Witam was w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa. Jeśli myślicie, że się ciesze z kolejnego odcinka to NIE! Nie cieszę się bo Chris znowu mnie wystawił do wiatru. OD TERAZ JA PROWADZĘ TEN PROGRAM! JASNE! Tak więc siadać i oglądać kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa. Willa Duncan i Leshawna siedzą na kanapie, a Geoff stoi na stoliku i wygłasza przemowę 'Geoff: ' Słuchajcie Ziomy. Straciliśmy już dużo osób. Przeciwnicy niedługo zmiotą naszą drużynę z powierzchni ziemii. Ale my się nie damy! Damy radę. Zwyciężymy Milczące Słonie, bo nie ilość się liczy, a jakość. 'Duncan: ' Tak jest! 'Leshawna: ' Właśnie 'Geoff: ' Super, że się rozumiemy. Wznieśmy toast Wściekłe żyrafy wzniosły toast Obóz Gwen i Trent siedzą na tarasie domku i rozmawiają 'Gwen: ' Fascynujące jest to co mówisz. I jak było w tym wesołym miasteczku? 'Trent: ' No wyśmienicie. Karuzela na jakieś 100 metrów. Kurczę, bałem się, ale założyłem się z kumplem, że dam radę Courtney zjawia się obok nich 'Courtney: ' Hej Gwen i Trent starają się ją ignorować 'Courtney: ' HEEEJ 'Gwen: ' Słyszałeś coś? 'Trent: ' Pewnie wiatr 'Gwen: ' Pewnie tak 'Courtney: ' Meh Courtney wchodzi do domku Domek W domku siedzą Beth i Owen, którzy ze sobą rozmawiają. Courtney również przez nich jest ignorowana 'Owen: ' Polecam, z sosem amerykańskim, naprawdę wyborne 'Beth: ' Muszę spróbować 'Courtney: ' Siemka Oboje ją ignorują 'Owen: ' Chyba zgłodniałem 'Beth: ' Chodźmy do stołówki 'Courtney: ' Rzygać mi się chcę jak na was patrzę (PZ 'Courtney: ') Trafiłam do drużyny wyrzutków społecznych. Oby ten matoł Chris połączył te drużyny. To jedyny ratunek dla mnie, że dogadam się z drużyną Żyraf Obóz Duncan gwiżdżąc wychodzi z willi, gdzie spotyka się z Gwen 'Gwen: ' Hej 'Duncan: ' Hej Oboje się pocałowali 'Gwen: ' Co robisz dzisiaj wieczorem? 'Duncan: ' Planuję spędzić czas w willi, a ty? 'Gwen: ' Wyobraź sobie, żę to samo 'Duncan: ' W takim razie spędźmy czas razem 'Gwen: ' Z przyjemnością Gwen odeszła Courtney zjawia się obok Duncana 'Courtney: ' Hej Duncan 'Duncan: ' Cześć księżniczko 'Courtney: ' Daruj sobie. Mam do ciebie małą, taką maluteńką sprawę (PZ 'Courtney: ') Czy on to naprawdę powiedział ;3 Jak za dawnych czasów <3 'Duncan: ' W takim razie słucham 'Courtney: ' Ale nie tutaj Las 'Duncan: ' To co, jakaś akcja się szykuje? 'Courtney: ' Nie, mam mały problem ze swoją drużyną 'Duncan: ' Dajesz 'Courtney: ' Słuchaj. Odkąd przypadkowo otrułam Cody'ego, cała drużyna zaczęła mnie nienawidzić. Utrzymuje się w tej grze tylko dlatego, że uważają mnie, że jestem dobra w wyzwaniach, ale na pewno Beth i Owen ciągną dalej swój sojusz 'Duncan: ' Kurczę, kiepsko. A jak Gwen i Trent? 'Courtney: ' Też ze mną nie chcą rozmawiać (PZ 'Duncan: ') Oj, czarno to widzę 'Courtney: ' Pomożesz mi 'Duncan: ' Zrobię co będę mógł. Powinniście wygrać i to najlepiej dzięki tobie byś przetrwała. Ale ja też nie mogę sobie pozwolić na przegraną, bo jest nas tylko troje Nagle słychać alarm i wszystko pali się na czerwono 'Courtney: ' Co to u licha jest? 'Duncan: ' Pali się gdzieś Stołówka Szef wezwal uczestników do siebie bo miał ważną sprawę 'Gwen: ' Po co ten alarm skoro się nie pali 'Szef: ' Słuchajcie, mam wiadomość od Chrisa. Ma kłopoty 'Gwen: ' Co ty nie powiesz 'Szef: ' Posłuchaj Szef odtwarza nagranie z telefonu 'Szef: ' Halo, Chris, gdzie jesteś 'Chris: ' POMOOOOCYYYY Połączenie rozłączone 'Szef: ' Wasze zadanie to znaleźć go żywego 'Owen: ' Gdzie my go mamy szukać? 'Szef: ' Mnie się pytasz? To wy macie zawodniczkę z parapetem 'Courtney: ' *palmtopem 'Szef: ' JAZDA Las Uczestnicy przeczesują las w poszukiwaniu Chrisa 'Duncan: ' Kto ostatni widział Chrisa? 'Geoff: ' Ja widziałem 'Duncan: ' Kiedy? 'Geoff: ' Jak wybiegał ze stołówki 'Courtney: ' W życiu go nie znajdziemy 'Beth: ' Spokojnie, znajdziemy go 'Leshawna: ' Przecież on może być wszędzie Trent dowiedział się, gdzie może być Chris 'Trent: ' Hej, chyba mi się udało go namierzyć 'Courtney: ' Gdzie jest 'Trent: ' Na wyspie... momencik Trent wyciąga kartkę 'Trent: ' Wyspa Kości 'Duncan: ' Gdzie to? 'Gwen: ' Zdaję się, że ta wyspa z czaszką w oddali Wyspa Kości Uczestnicy dopłynęli na wyspę Kości i szukają Chrisa Wściekłe Żyrafy 'Duncan: ' Mam ten dylemat, Courtney czy Gwen 'Geoff: ' Kurczę. Nie wiem stary. Obie są ładne, wybierz tą, którą wolisz 'Duncan: ' Problem, że chyba źle postąpiłem wtedy w liceum wkurzając się na Courtney. Teraz jestem z Gwen, ale wiesz 'Geoff: ' Ja na szczęście jestem szczęśliwy z moją Bridge. A ty Leshawna masz kogoś? 'Leshawna: ' Nie, nie mam Milczące Słonie 'Gwen: ' Trent, jak ci się udało go namierzyć? 'Trent: ' Zauważyłem ślady jakby ktoś kogoś wlukł. Konczyły się na brzegu Wściekłe Żyrafy 'Leshawna: ' Słuchajcie, jest nas mało, więc się nie rozdzielamy Milczące Słonie 'Beth: ' Myślę że powinniśmy się rozdzielić, wtedy łatwiej będzie nam go znaleźć 'Gwen: ' Mogę iść z Trentem 'Owen: ' To ja z Beth Obie pary poszły w przeciwnych kierunkach 'Courtney: ' No ej no. Courtney zasmucona stanęła po środku Wściekłe Żyrafy 'Geoff: ' Szukamy i szukamy 'Leshawna: ' Może Duncan coś wie. Duncan? Geoff i Leshwana odwracają się i zauważają, że nie ma Duncana 'Leshawna: ' A ten jak zwykle. Courtney i Duncan stoją przed wejściem do jaskini 'Duncan: ' Czyli według twoich obliczeń Chris jest tam uwięziony? 'Courtney: ' Duncan, mam taką nadzieję, bo jak nie to trochę wtopiliśmy Geoff i Leshawna znajdują się obok nich 'Leshawna: ' Duncan Duncan z nerwów wepchnął Courtney do jaskini 'Leshawna: ' Co ty tu robisz? Znowu nas wystawiasz? 'Duncan: ' Skądże 'Geoff: ' Leshawna daj mu spokój. Widzisz, że chłopak ma ciężki dzien Jaskinia Widać jak Chris wisi nad ogromną przepaścią głową w dół, a obok niego stoi dwóch uzbrojonych gangsterów 'Chris: ' Proszę, wypuśćcie mnie 'Gangster #1: ' Było zapłacić wyznaczoną sumę chłopie 'Gangster #2: ' Albo nie brudzić kurtki mojemu kumplowi 'Chris: ' Oddam wam wszystko co do grosza 'Gangster #1: ' Za późno. Wypuścić bobry 'Chris: ' O nie. Tylko nie bobry Bobry wyraźnie nie lubiły Chrisa. Po chwili Courtney z krzykiem zjawia się tam gdzie Chris i gangsterzy 'Courtney: ' Chris, jesteś 'Chris: ' AAAA. Ku*wa zabierzcie te bobry Gangsterzy zauważyli Courtney 'Courtney: ' Coście za jedni? Gangsterzy zbliżają się do Courtney, ta niepewnie się wycofuje 'Courtney: ' Hej, chyba nie uderzycie dziewczyny Po chwili widać jak Courtney siedzi w celi. Udało jej się jednak zdobyć klucz, dzięki któremu mogła uwlonić Chrisa 'Chris: ' A mogłaś mnie uratować 'Gangster #1: ' Morda McLean W jaskini zjawiają się Geoff i Leshawna 'Geoff: ' Chris, żyjesz :D 'Leshawna: ' Geoff... 'Geoff: ' Co jest 'Leshawna: ' Chyba mamy kłopoty Kamera odsuwa się i pokazuje jak Geoff i Leshawna są otoczeni przez bobry Cała trójka siedzi teraz w celach 'Chris: ' To co robicie jest niehumanitarne 'Gangster #2: ' Spuścić linę? 'Gangster #1: ' Nie, niech trochę powisi Do jaskni trafiają Beth i Owen 'Owen: ' Chris, siema. O hej, a was to nie znam Gangsterzy przykładają pistolet do głowy Beth i Owena 'Owen: ' Ale koleś, mógłbyś być trochę milszy Cała piątka siedzi teraz w celach Gwen i Trent zjawiają się 'Gwen: ' No i widzisz, są tutaj 'Trent: ' Nom Oboje wpadają w pułapkę 'Gwen: ' Kurczę 'Trent: ' A niech to licho Cała siódemka siedzi w celach. Geoff gra na harmonijce ustnej 'Gangster #1: ' Dobra, pora się z nim pożegnać 'Gangster #2: ' Arivederci McLean Gangster #2 wyciąga nóz i chce przeciąć linę. Nagle w jaskini zjawia się Duncan z rękawicami bokserskimi 'Duncan: ' Nie poddam się bez walki 'Gangster #2: ' Ty chcesz mnie pokonać? 'Duncan: ' W poprawczaku nie takich jak ty zjadałem na śniadanie. Duncan rozpoczął walkę z gangsterami, która trwała kilka minut. Ostatecznie udało mu się powalić na ziemię obu z nich. 'Courtney: ' Duncan, łap klucz Courtney rzuca Duncanowi klucz, a ten go łapie 'Duncan: ' Dzięki Zrobił niepewną minę 'Chris: ' A teraz mnie uwolnij. Na co czekasz (PZ 'Duncan: ') Kurczę, mam ten klucz ale co zrobić. Muszę go uwolnić i całą resztę, ale jak to zrobię, to Courtney odpadnie. Kurczę, teraz sobie uświadomiłem na kim najbardziej mi zależy Duncan podbiegł do celi w której siedziała Courtney. 'Duncan: ' Hej, chciałem ci powiedzieć, że tak naprawdę nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć Duncan pocałował Courtney, a Gwen widziała całe zajście i była zszokowana 'Chris: ' Ziom, bo ja tu korzenie zapuszczę 'Duncan: ' Dobra, dobra Duncan wkłada klucz do zamka i wszystkich uwalnia Obóz Widać Chrisa całego i zdrowego obok Szefa. Widać także jak policja zabiera przestępców 'Szef: ' Dobrze, że nic ci nie jest ziom 'Chris: ' Eh drobiazg 'Szef: ' Wracasz do gry? 'Chris: ' No jasne ziom, że wracam Willa Na balkonie siedzą Duncan i Geoff 'Geoff: ' Stary, gdyby nie ty to by nas żywcem pozabijali 'Duncan: ' Ta... ale z pewnością teraz Courtney odpadnie 'Geoff: ' Przykro mi stary 'Duncan: ' Ziom, wymyśl coś 'Geoff: ' Niestety, ale tu nic się nie da zrobić Duncan chwilę pomyślał 'Duncan: ' Jest jedno wyjście. Ceremonia 'Chris: ' Na początek chciałem wszystkim podziękować, że próbowaliście mnie uwolnić. Bezpieczni na dziś Owen, Trent i Gwen. A ostatnią piankę otrzymuje . . . . . . Courtney. Beth, odpadasz Beth udaje się do portu wstydu. 'Chris: ' Kurczę, ale emocje. Do następnego razu w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa. Ciekawostki *Ten odcinek nawiązuje do "Będziecie poszukiwać Zeek'a". *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Courtney, Duncan i Geoff. *To pierwszy odcinek w którym pokazano pocałunek. *Jeśli liczyć, że Duncan przyłączył się do Courtney, to każdy w parach szukał Chrisa. **Beth i Owen **Courtney i Duncan **Geoff i Leshawna **Gwen i Trent ***Dodatkowo wszystkie pary to chłopak i dziewczyna. *Po raz pierwszy w sezonie pojawiają się zwierzęta. *Po raz pierwszy od Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna, wyeliminowany zawodnik dobrowolnie udaje się do portu wstydu. *Po tym odcinku, brak jest jakichkolwiek sojuszy, po tym jak Beth odpada, czyniąc Owena ostatnim członkiem sojuszu Cody'ego. *Po raz drugi z rzędu Beth jest zagrożona na ceremonii eliminacji. **Jest ona również jedną z trzech osób, które były zagrożone dwa razy z rzędu. Pozostali to Duncan i Sadie. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana